Father Time (Fables
Character Synopsis Father Time 'is the personification of Time and the more friendly version of the Grim Reaper. Typically pictured as an old man with a white beard doning a cloak and oft times carrying a scythe and hourglass. He symbolizes the flow of time and its effects. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: Fables & Folklore Name: Father Time Gender: Male Age: Undefinable (As the essence of time, he has no beginning or end) Classification: Personification of Time, Bringer of Death Special Abilities: Flight, Time Manipulation (As his name entails, Father Time has control over Time. Being able to do anything with the nature of Time including stopping time, reversing time, loopping time and upon other utilizations of time), Age Manipulation (Is said to be the one who causes aging of humans and other living things), Abstract Existence (Personifies the concept of Time), Non-Corporeal, Death Manipulation (Through it's power, it can bring death to mortals when their time it up), Acausality (Singularity; Father Time has no past, present and future, as per representing time and all era's), Time Paradox Immunity (Has no true past, present or future, thus the idea of Time Paradoxes are non-applicable to Father Time), Conceptual Manipulation (Can control Time on an abstract level, as he and Time are one in the same), Ressurection (Can bring himself back into being every year), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 8 & 11), Fate Manipulation (Has fated everyone's actions since the beginning of time), Time Travel (Can traverse to any period of time at will), Sand Manipulation (Wields the sands of time, which represent the flow of time), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Represents the concept of Time including all of past, present and future. Governs the flow of Time, which flows so long Father Time exists. Killing Father Time will also cause the destruction of Time, across all time periods, destroying the universe) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Can travel to any time period with sheer movement). '''Omnipresent '''across Time/In immaterial state (Father Time is present across all of time, including past, present and future) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ '(Time flows as a result of Father Time and without Father Time, all of past, present and future will collapse upon itself, which would destroy the universe) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(By virtue of his nature as Time, actually killing Father Time is near impossible, as he's reliant on the concept of Time. Furthermore, he can just simply reincarnate indefinitely everytime he's destroyed, rendering him harder to kill) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal+ Intelligence: Omniscient '''(Knows everything that has happened from beginning of time and holds knowledge that spans even to Time's very end) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: Wings, scythe, robe, hour glass Extra Info: This page is based on the folklore interpretation of Father Time, thus all information regarding Father Time is allowed for use of this page Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fables & Folklore Category:Males Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Primordial Entities Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Age Users Category:Sand Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fate Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Death Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Mythology